The Old the True the Brave
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Ivar the Boneless, known to famous, cruel and fearless Viking that ever lived. Yet all Ivar had wanted was to find his Oydis the woman he loved and lost in his past life. Now here he is reborn in the land called Westeros that is more chaotic and crueler then he had ever seen before. He will make his own destiny and show the world who he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

"_Learn to enjoy every minute of your life. Be happy now. Don't wait for something outside of yourself to make you happy in the future. Think how really precious is the time you have to spend, whether it's at work or with your family. Every minute should be enjoyed and savored." -Earl Nightingale_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings and Game of thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ivar the boneless is dying in exile. He secluded himself in a cave. He laid there breathing and gasping for air, but he knew. It's his time.

He lay there feeling his boneless is affecting his body like a disease. It's killing him. Ivar knows

"Father, mother, Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd…." Ivar trailed off the people he remembers, but one shed tears in regret. "Oydis."

His beloved Oydis. Gods why did she died? Freydis murdered her. She killed her and their child in her womb. Unlike Freydis, Oydis is like his right hand man or better a commander in his battles and his comfort with him.

He knew that Freydis carry another man's baby and she foolishly pass it out as his. People dare him to believe that he is boneless just because they thought he can't give children.

Oydis is proof of that. She is carrying their child.

"Odin, my father, forgive me. I play myself a fool to play a God among your children. Understand that I did this to ease my loneliness because you took Oydis and my child away from this world. Punish me for I have done many terrible things."

Ivar the Boneless

Ivar Lothbrok, son of Ragnar

The God Ivar

Hyngwar

Ímar

He closes his eyes and let out his last breath of life.

Long live, Ivar.

Its pitch black until he saw a bright light he climbed out and reach out for it.

* * *

….

**Driftmark **

"Push my lady! Push!"

Cassandra Baratheon, laying on her bed breathing heavily as she is trying to give birth to her child. She is married to Lucerys Velaryon since his wife had died. The Mad King wanted to humiliate the Baratheon family when their parents had failed to find a wife when they died.

Yes, her brothers were filled with fury. Robert her brother wanted to find someone closed to her age. Yet Stannis reminded him that they can't go against the King's order.

It was a brief formal between her and Lucerys, but he treated her kindly and understanding of her. She gets' along with his sons despite it was awkward that she is the new mother.

She pushed hard then collapse when she heard the child wailed throughout the castle.

"It's a boy my lady," The healer told her.

They help her up and clean both her and the baby.

She saw her beautiful son. All black of hair and blue eyes with speaks of purple in them. She could tell that he is going to be handsome.

She dread at how many heartbreaks he is going to get.

But for now, he is all hers.

A voice came in mind,_ Ivar._

"Ivar Velaryon that is what I will call you." She murmured as she gently rocking her baby.

The door banged opened and there he is.

'_My poor boys, they looked so ragged and worrisome,'_ Cassandra smiled gently.

Lucerys came forward and saw his boy.

"My son," he whispered in awe.

"Ivar Velaryon," She told him.

"Ivar," He tested the name. It was unheard of, but judging by the child. He is kicking his legs a lot like he wanted to run already.

Yup, a Baratheon through and through, he supposed.

Both of his sons came, Monford Velaryon and Aurane Waters.

"Is that?" Monford questioned.

Lucerys proudly showed Ivar to his other sons.

"Meet your brother, Ivar."

* * *

**Ivar POV**

'_So this is my father?' _Ivar looked at his father and he felt moving his legs. He became shocked and surprised. He can move his legs! The Gods had truly blessed him!

Ivar is happy and he let out a giggle.

"It seems that he is happy to see us." He looked up and realized that he has audience.

Crap!

"Haha, no doubt this one is going to be a handful when he grows up." His new father laughs as he passed him to his new mother.

This is his new mother.

Ivar admits that he finds her beautiful with dark exotic skin and black of hair and blue eyes. She even smiles at him.

"Now it is the time, I have to go support the Targaryen."

His mother looked so solemn and sad.

"Must you do so?"

"I'm sorry. Crown Prince Rhaegar is the Lord of Dragonstone and we have no choice but to obey him."

Ivar made a grasping motion of his hand to reach for her hair to tug it gently. His mother looked at him and smiles gently.

'_Don't cry. I'm here.'_

Ivar mind had told her.

"No matter if these rumors are true that he indeed kidnapped Lady Lyanna Stark and Robert declared a rebellion against his kins."

Ivar tried to listen, but he is so tired and sleepily.

'_Shit, I can't hold it in no more.'_

Ivar closes his eyes and sleeps in his mother's arms. Only one question came in mind.

'_Who are the Targaryens?'_

Ivar had his work cut out and he needs to keep up his pace or else he will never find his Oydis.

* * *

**Yes, folks! Ivar the Boneless is reborn in Westeros! However, he came at a dangerous time, but don't worry he is Viking they don't fear death. Ivar can walk!**

**Give me Reviews and pm me.**

**Next chapter, Ivar in his preteens wished to sail the world and be what he was born to be a Viking.**

**Oydis Mormont looks like0426e18fa5d13bebbea32882d51b7c0c-female-character-inspiration-long-wavy-hair**

**Oydis**

**ORIGIN/USAGE**

**Norwegian, Old Norse**

**PRONUNCIATION**

**OY-dis**

**MEANING**

**Goddess of good luck**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sometimes you have to kind of die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in yourself and love yourself to become a new person." _

― _gerard way_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones and Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ivar Velaryon

Ivar is standing at the edge of this land. He is looking at the sea. Ivar the boneless is now Ivar Velaryon, son of Lucerys Velaryon and Cassandra Baratheon.

He enjoys his alone time and looked at the ocean. He remembers how he used to be afraid of the water because his useless legs can't help him to swim. Growing up in Driftmark had its fond memories. Ivar had remembered his family's histories. Turns out both sides of his parents are considered royalty thanks to the Targaryens marriages.

The Baratheon's from his mother's side. House Baratheon of Storm's End is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and is the principal house in the Stormlands, which they rule as Lords Paramount of the Stormlands. Their seat, Storm's End, is an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "Ours is the Fury".

Orys Baratheon happens to be the founder of their house. Rumor has it the he is the bastard half-brother to Aegon Targaryen better known as Aegon the Conqueror. To prove that they have the right to their Iron Throne is thanks to his great-grandmother, Rhaelle Targaryen who mothered his grandfather Steffon Baratheon.

His father side is Velaryon. House Velaryon of Driftmark rules the island of Driftmark, the largest island of Blackwater Bay in the crownlands. Their castles include Driftmark and High Tide. The head of House Velaryon is titled Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark. The Velaryons are sworn to Dragonstone. Which mean his uncle Stannis Baratheon is ruler to them all. Their arms depict a silver seahorse on sea green. Their words do not appear in the books, but according to semi-canon sources they are "The Old, the True, the Brave".

Also, his one of his ancestor is Lady Valaena Velaryon, wife of Aerion Targaryen, mother to Aegon I Targaryen, Visenya Targaryen, and Rhaenys Targaryen. Herself is half Targaryen on her mother's side.

Yes, that did proof that they were completely loyal to Targaryens that is until one tragedy had change everything.

Robert's Rebellion shakes the core of history. First it was the crowing of Lyanna Stark who was betrothed to his uncle at that time. Crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen gave the crown of Love and beauty instead of his wife, Elia Martell. Then next thing happened was Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Rhaegar himself. Brandon Stark her older brother charged in Kingslanding where he demanded that he returned his sister and fight the son of the Mad King.

Yes, big mistake on Brandon Stark. Both Brandon Stark and his father, Lord Rickard Stark went to Kingslanding and Mad King had burn Lord Rickard while Brandon was strangled to death by trying to reach for his sword to save him. That gave many people to spark up the war! His mother was ordered to marry his father before that had happened.

His father had died by the shipwrecked and he only saw him when he was born. Last time was he was three.

His mother had to remarry again thanks to his royal highness, Robert Baratheon. Note the sarcasm. Ivar hated it that his mother was taken away from him. Ivar was sent to be the ward at Dragonstone being foster by his Uncle Stannis Baratheon. He is mutual understanding between his Uncle Stannis and himself. Yet they have a bond like father would be to a son. Ivar still misses his mother and never did forgive Robert for making her remarry to another man. He has be left behind and will never see her again.

Ivar can't wait for that day to come. His older brother promises him that after his nameday. He gets to go to the sea and travel to find his way into the world.

He has been hearing disturbing rumors that the Ironborns are preparing ships. Ivar is looking over the ships of his uncle and see if there is a chance to create better ships.

"Lord Ivar!"

He heard his name is called out to him. Ivar turned and saw it was Ser Davos Seaworth. The smuggler turned into a knight.

Ivar couldn't help but feel like he is similar to Floki. A simple boat builder who created greater things then boats.

"Yes?"

Ser Davos came in a hurry, but he knew this has to be more than just an errand from Lord Stannis.

"It's your mother."

Ivar tensed at the mention about his other mother. Gods no, that can't be true.

"Your mother is missing. No, she has been taken by the Ironborns. If you would…"

"I'm going." Ivar looked at him is fury in his eyes.

"Are you sure, milord?" Ser Davos asked, but he understands that this boy wants to find his mother and will do anything to keep her safe.

"Yes." Ivar's face darkened. "They will know that I have the true meaning of the Old, The brave, The True, but also, 'Ours is Fury."

* * *

**Ivar is getting ready to fight against the Ironborns all because they had stolen his mother by them. They will all know his name in fear. Next Chapter, he saw his beloved Oydis there and she will show her northern strength of Bear Island. Comments and reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_What you cannot avoid, welcome." _

_-Chinese Proverb_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones and Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Ivar Velaryon**

He gathered enough men that are eager to fight off the Ironborns. Ivar is dressed for war. He will have to break them or better yet kill them off for taking his mother.

"Well, my prince what shall we do?" Ivar turned to his family member, Aurane Waters. Aurane Waters is his older half-brother.

"We must make sails and this time. No delays."

Ivar had taken half of his men and sail across the sea. He already fought and taken the small islands as his hideout for his men.

During his times on Dragonstone, his men are made of second sons from the poorest to the richest families. The peasants, nobles, and bastards. Hell, there are some women which were odd, but the women are given the option either, they have skills of the servant for nobles or prostitutes.

Ivar is glad that he helped give the women a fighting chance.

Yes, he made his own loyal men who want to make their way to the world.

Maps are being spread on the table in his tent. Ivar and his crew had stopped at the smaller islands that he had conquered, slaughter and kills Ironborns.

Ivar is thinking patiently. He knows that if he was some Ironborn, then he would take her as a value hostage or better yet keep his enemies at bay.

He is worried. The last time he failed was not getting a chance to protect his other mother Aslaug from being killed by Largertha.

His mother being taken and this time he will bring her home and stay there for him.

His mother's house words, "Ours is Fury!"

He scoffs off that ridiculous words. It is a lie.

Ivar is the fury.

He must find his mother and quick. He knew that back in his Viking days, they would not hesitate on killing or rapping.

At the sound of his teeth grunted against each other.

'Odin, if you can hear me now. Please, spare my mother. Take me if you must but spare my mother!'

"Your grace," Ivar looked up and saw his commander. The name slips but he knew that this one is from his grandmother's family Estermont.

"Is it ready?"

"Aye, my prince." Ser Estermont answered.

Ivar stood and goes to the main tent to hold the meetings.

"Let's kill some squids."

Ivar walked along with Ser Estermont towards their meeting tent.

Ivar enters with his few commanders and allies.

"My Lords! My lords," Ivar sat down in his chair as they get down to the meeting.

"Now what news of my uncles and the Ironborns?" Ivar questioned his men and women.

"From our scouts as well the reports of King Robert's men. Your uncle his grace, King Robert has already called his banner and half of Westeros are risings against the Ironborns. They have been attacking the South for quite some time. However, Balon Greyjoy's son and heir, Rodrik Greyjoy have been attacking them from the seas of the North. While his uncle, Euron Greyjoy Balon's brother has attacked the Reach. His men had taken women as Salt wives, kill the men and raided their lands for their supplies. Also, news came forth that the Ironborns had attack Lannisport." A member of the house of Swann and bannermen of his mother's side of the family.

Ivar is thinking through. He knew from his Viking days was creating a distraction so that he can go for the main source of power.

It clicks him. Of course, why didn't he think of it before!

"We need to go to Blacktyde and Oakmont island."

"Why those islands, my lord?" One of his commanders questioned him.

"In order, to stop the Iornborns. We need to cut off their source of power. Their food supplies or any ravens that are being sent. These two islands are their main power source for the Ironborns. I will take most of the men to sneak into their castle and take their families hostage. Commander Swann, send a raven to my uncle, Lord Stannis to distract them from the sea and wait until he sees that fire torch are all out, but one."

Commander Swann nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

"We need to do so at night. Ser Estermont will go there and take half our men to ensure that our islands are secured."

"Ayes" and Cheers spread in his war tent.

One of the other lords called out in the question, "But my lord, what will we do if they persist?"

Ivar gave the same grin when he kills King Aelle for killing his father.

"Then the Gods will bless us for killing the squids."

A great cheer spread for Ivar.

'Wait for me, mother. I'm coming.'

Ivar had taken his ships and going to a small rowboat. He and his small group of men to throw ropes and climb up the walls.

Ivar grunted as he pulls himself the rope and began climbing.

He grunted and climb up. The sound of a man fallen into his death made Ivar paused and look briefly down at the poor man.

Ivar cringed, but he shakes it off as he climbed up.

A guard was on night duty that he didn't even notice that a pair of strong hands that covers his nose and mouth.

"HMMM?!" the guard muffled as his throat is slit thus silently killed him. The dead guard gently put on the ground.

The shadow emerges and out came Ivar.

He sighs and whistles silently that brings his men up with him.

Ivar quickly pointed his men to divided into three groups.

The first group will turn off the light torches to signal only one that brings his ships to attack.

The second will be scavenging for weapons and looked around the castle.

While the third will oversee held their hold of this castle prisoner. Ivar will lead the groups.

"Go!" Ivar whispered his men.

They all nodded and quickly go do their jobs. They put out all the torches. One of the female group members lifts up the lit torch and fast swirl it in like a circle.

* * *

Lord Stannis was across the seas and saw the signal from his eyeglass.

"Good work, Ivar." Stannis softly replied.

"Men to your stations!"

Stannis orders are repeated by his men on the ship.

"You think the boy will be okay?" Ser Davos questioned Stannis.

Stannis ships moved towards the iron burns ships in advance.

"Have faith in him. As we must do our duties for stormlands and my sister who is a prisoner on that island."

Stannis unsheathes his sword to rise it up in the air that signal to release the sails.

"For the seven kingdoms! And For my Sister, Lady Cassandra of Stormlands!"

His shouted echoed along with his men.

The battle began.

Now the result will be fruitful.

* * *

Ivar sneaked into the children's room of the Ironborn lord and walked calmly passed while his men get another possible hostage.

There is a little boy no more than 8 years sleeping with his younger siblings twins all in the same bed dreaming their night away in fact. A boy and a girl.

He slowly places his hand over the boy's mouth which awakens him.

"HMPH!?"

Ivar shush silently and winked at him cheekily.

"What you are going to do is behave and do as you are told, okay? Then we won't have any problems." Ivar whispers at the boy. Ivar's eyes looked at the boy's siblings and smirked. "We wouldn't want anything to your brother and sister, now would we?"

The boy nodded fearfully and Ivar notion the boy to wake his siblings up.

The two younger children have woken up and stared at Ivar and his men in fear.

Ivar stood and brought them out of their beds.

The older boy tried to show no fear, but the little sister silently sniffles as her twin brother tried to calm her down.

Ivar saw his other group came and grab their surprise gift.

The Lord of this castle, Lord Blacktyde himself.

They grabbed him out of his bed and tied and gagged his mouth.

"Ah, Lord Blacktyde! I am sorry that we came at the wrong time." His men chuckled and laughed at his humble apology.

Ivar kneeled down to face as Lord Blacktyde glared at him in fury. He smirked at him.

"You see, here's the deal. You are going to surrender this castle and convinced Oakmont to surrender to us."

He ungagged Lord Blacktyde but wrong answers.

"Fuck you!"

Ivar laughed loudly at him. He leaned in into his face briefly.

"My Lord, surely you have manners." He grasps Blacktyde chin harshly and forced him to look behind him. "Especially, your children being in your presence."

Lord Blacktyde saw his children and growled at Ivar, "You Bastard!"

Ivar lost his smile and snarl in anger. He tried to be nice, but some people just need to learn about manners.

BAM!

His iron fist contacts Blacktyde's face as the Ironborn Lord had landed on the hard floors. Blacktyde grunted in pain as his nose bleed out from Ivar's fist.

The children screamed in fear, but Ivar paid no mind to them.

Ivar walked calmly towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt to bring him face to face.

"Are you going to behave now?"

The atmosphere intensifies itself through his words.

Lord Blacktyde glared at him and look briefly at his children. What seems like a long time, he answered.

He grunted his answer to yes.

Ivar smiled again.

"Thank you for seeing it my way."

He dragged Lord Blacktyde like a dog he is.

Ivar doesn't care. All he wanted to do is find his mother.

Lord Blacktyde did as he bid and send a raven to the islands. His old brother Stannis ships came in and invaded the Iron Islands.

They created the two islands into their base. However, Ivar gave the children under his protection with his own men.

* * *

Ivar searches the castle until finally….

"Umm…Prince Ivar. Prince Stannis."

Ivar and Stannis were discussing where to attack next.

"Yes….?" Stannis answered as both he and Ivar are not bothering to look up to their guard. Ivar briefly looked at the guard. A yes, just another Florent members judging by the fox and flowers there.

"It's um we found L-lady Cassandra." The Florent guard stuttered. Why?

Ivar's head shot up and looked at the man.

Stannis did the same.

"Well? Where is she?" Stannis urged the man to answer. The Florent guard bow to his waist in humble or begging.

"I am so sorry but she…" Before the guard stuttered another word Ivar quickly ran the room.

"Where is she?!" Ivar shouted to the passing guard as they quickly lead towards where his mother is.

'Please be alright!" Ivar repeated the same words over and over again.

The guard that was guarding the dungeon doors that are opened.

They protested against Ivar from entering there.

"My prince…!"

"Prince Ivar Wait!"

Ivar pushed them out of his way.

And gasp at this sight.

* * *

His knees buckled and collapse on the hard ground. He could look away.

A woman bloody and beaten that is laying on the ground. By the looks of her body, she has been flogged and raped multiple times. Yet Ivar recognized her. Her dark hair that hints of Lavender's smell of hers are still there.

"Ivar…" She whispers as Ivar quickly crawled to his mother. Ivar grabbed hold of his mother and gently as he could to hold her into his arms.

"Is that you, Ivar?" Her blue eyes gently looked to his face.

"Yes," He kissed her bruised hands. To those it is ugly, but to him, it's still beautiful.

"My how you grew." Tears shed from her eyes.

Ivar felt her pulse is weakened by the minute. He quickly turned his head and shouted to get some healers down.

"It's going okay…. I promise…." Ivar blunder, but tears are shedding already.

However, Lady Cassandra shakes her head. Ivar knows but he wants to deny it. It's already too late for her to be saved.

"Ivar….Shh..I'm here. Even when you can't see me. I'm always here."

"Mama…" Ivar hasn't called her like that since he was a boy.

"I….love….you."

Lady Cassandra breathes her final breath. Ivar cries as he rocked her body closely back and forth.

Ivar sniff and let out his roaring cries for all to hear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Lady Cassandra is dead.

For once, just once. He thought he could at least save his second mother, but in the end, it's too late.

Always the Gods both old and new even the Norse they are cruel to him.

Yet this time it was not Lagertha who shot Aslaug in jealously and raged.

No, it was those fuckers called themselves, Ironborns had stolen his mother from him.

Ivar wants to be revenge.

No, he will scourge the world for the sins of his mother's death.

"Oi! Are actually going lay there and be depressed?" a feminine voice startled many of his Stormlands men.

The woman walked in and her shadow covers him and his mother.

"Why?" His voiced whispers.

"Why you asked?"

She places her hand on his broad shoulder.

"It's because if you don't fight then you serve no purpose here. This is no longer a war. This is for our lives to take and spares thousands of our people."

Ivar smells sunflowers yet the hint of snow.

His snaps up and yell, but paused. "It can't be…"

Standing over is a woman around 16 years old. Golden hair is tied in a loosed braid, the hint of brown freckles on her nose and cheek. Tanish skin and brown eyes.

"Oydis."

"Hello, Prince Ivar Velaryon or shall I call you….Ivar the Boneless." Oydis leans in to see him up close.

Stannis enters and looked upon both of them yet Ivar ignored him in favor of his beloved Oydis.

"Hello, Prince Stannis, I am Oydis from House of Mormont. The North has answered your calling."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Sorry, this was late. I hope you are doing okay. I am fine by the way. SO I updated as an I can because right now everyone needs to work this out of this epidemic problem. Reviews are welcome!  
**


End file.
